§1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns data communications. More specifically, the present invention concerns the (high-speed) transfer of bulk data, such as files for example.
§1.2 Description of Related Art
The description of art in this section is not, and should not be interpreted to be, an admission that such art is prior art to the present invention. Circuit-switched and packet-switched networks are introduced in §1.2.1. The special characteristics of bulk data transfers are introduced in §1.2.2. Drawbacks of known ways of effecting bulk data transfers are introduced in §1.2.3. Finally, needs unmet by known bulk data transfer techniques are listed in §1.2.4.